


На поверхности

by Alliar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Стайлза так давно не похищали, что он успел позабыть, каково это.





	На поверхности

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Летний Конкурс Фанфиков 2018 от DSF.   
> Спасибо замечательному сообществу за море отличного настроения!

Когда лето переваливает через экватор, жить становится совсем невмоготу.

Неметон упорно тянет в Бикон Хиллз разнообразную нечисть, от самой безобидной до неприятной, отвратительной и опасной. Еженедельные встречи с пикси, вампирами, злобными деревьями-мутантами, оплетающими зевак корнями, стремительно теряют в привлекательности. Нет, не-а. Стайлз всегда был любознательным и азартным, но даже он готов взять тайм-аут. Когда живешь так долго и знаешь, что впереди ждет еще множество лет, наполненных всякой сверхъестественной дрянью, очень хочется отдохнуть от этой дряни хотя бы десяток лет.

Только вот сраный Неметон плевать хотел на его желания.

Стайлз не торопясь вышел из супермаркета и с наслаждением разорвал упаковку на рожке клубничного «Корнетто». Жара стояла такая, что от асфальта поднималась мутная горячая дымка, обжигающая ступни сквозь подошвы любимых заношенных кед, а спина под тонкой свободной футболкой моментально вымокла. При мысли о раскалившемся на солнце джипе Стайлзу чуть не стало плохо, но заставить себя шагнуть из куцей тени, которую отбрасывала унылая лохматая туя, не получилось. Всегда можно было сотворить портал и перенестись напрямую домой, но колдовать среди белого дня... Не для того он много лет скрывался, чтобы в один счастливый день попасть под прицел уличной камеры видеонаблюдения и все испортить. 

Мороженое стремительно таяло, и Стайлз подхватил языком ледяную сладкую каплю, собравшуюся сбежать ручейком с рожка.

В этот момент жизнь стала казаться почти сносной.

Над головой опрокинулось бездонное летнее небо, воздух с трудом проталкивался в легкие. Хотелось приехать домой и прижаться к вентилятору, гоняющему с места на место пыль. Ноа не раз вздыхал, что Стайлз их угробит со своей любовью использовать магию исключительно по делу. 

— И своей чертовой полезной едой, — сварливо добавил он сегодня, ковыряя вилкой отлично получившуюся вегетарианскую паэлью, которую Стайлз занес ему утром на работу.

— Только не делай вид, что не покупал «У Дороти» шоколадные пончики на завтрак.

Ноа скривился и задвинул ногой мусорную корзину подальше под стол, будто это помогло бы ему спрятать пустую коробку с яркой надписью. Мальчишки всегда остаются мальчишками, что в пятнадцать, что в пятьдесят.

Стайлз улыбнулся утреннему разговору, рассеянно лизнул мороженое и зажмурился. Ноа был... нормальным. Возможно, слишком нормальным, хотя всю жизнь прожил рядом и видел, на что он способен. Наверное, расти и стареть рядом с вечно молодым Стайлзом было страшно, но они справлялись. Иногда даже получалось сделать вид, что они действительно отец и сын, а не старый маг и его правнучатый племянник. 

Он помотал головой, изгоняя грустные мысли. Самое время было решиться и запрыгнуть в джип, но судьба в лице Скотта решила иначе. Не успел Стайлз отдать должное мороженому, как в кармане пиликнул телефон. А после, почти без перерыва, еще раз. А потом и вовсе разразился целой серией истеричных сигналов, и Стайлзу не осталось иного выхода, кроме как неуклюже вытащить телефон из кармана и, не утруждая себя чтением сообщений, нажать на кнопку вызова.

Скотт ответил моментально:

— Стайлз! Тут... приезжай немедленно, тут стремная зеленая штука, и мне очень нужно, чтобы ты сказал, что с ней делать!

Это в итоге и привело их к гаражу мистера Пибоди, в котором теперь все было покрыто смердящей зеленой жижей.

— Спасибо, дружище, ты приносишь в мою жизнь массу новых разнообразных впечатлений, — горько протянул Стайлз и встряхнул руками.

Ошметки зловонной жижи полетели во все стороны. На лицо Скотта приземлилось несколько капель. Медленно моргнув, он поднял руку и попытался их стереть, но только размазал еще больше.

Стайлза чуть не стошнило. Его терпение и так было на исходе, а теперь только сущая мелочь отделяла его от полностью оформившегося желания взять канистру бензина, зажигалку и отправиться глубоко в лес, чтобы расправиться с одним мерзким трухлявым волшебным пнем. Даром что канистра бензина бы не помогла, тут нужно было задействовать магию, а мощный магический всплеск — как маяк для еще большего количества сумеречных существ. Замкнутый круг.

Старенький «Фиат», стол с инструментами, полки с картонными коробками, подписанными аккуратным почерком Марии — жены мистера Пибоди, — все оказалось заляпано останками Скользкого Ублюдка. 

Очень хотелось почесаться: кожу мерзко стягивало там, где подсыхала зеленая слизь. Стайлз чувствовал себя так, будто ему обкончали лицо. 

— Он взорвался, — растерянно проговорил Скотт, с ужасом озираясь.

— Как шарик с водой, чувак, — подтвердил Стайлз, беспокойно прошелся по загаженному гаражу и выглянул на улицу.

Если они сейчас же не сделают ноги, то рискуют попасть на очень неприятный разговор с патрулем, который проезжал по этой улице дважды в день. И новый патруль как раз должен появиться с минуты на минуту, а возле ворот припаркован джип. Очень приметный старый голубой джип, который сотрудники полиции знали, как родной. И прямо сейчас его в портал не закинешь.

Стайлз сомневался, что сможет объяснить, как они со Скоттом пробрались на чужую территорию. И в чем изгваздана их одежда.

— Скотт, уходим, — вздохнул он. — Я не хочу снова говорить с Ноа. Он и так считает, что я испытываю его терпение, а ты знаешь, какой он становится, когда злится. И у него слабое сердце.

Чертов трухлявый Неметон.

Чаще всего в город, конечно, наведывалось что-то относительно безобидное, вроде сегодняшнего Скользкого Ублюдка. Мелкие пакостники, засоряющие канализацию, жрущие электричество или подглядывающие за старыми перечницами в ванной. Однажды Стайлз видел долбаного единорога. Правда, издали: стоило животному понять, что его заметили, оно тут же сбежало, оставив после себя переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги кучку дерьма. 

Стайлз с ностальгией вспоминал свои спокойные годы в этом городе: до появления оборотней в его жизни все было так просто. Он притворялся неудачником, любил Лидию и давил в себе ростки смутной симпатии к Дэнни. Потому что Дэнни был школьником, а Стайлз только изображал из себя школьника, и он не нуждался в проблемах. Привязываться было опасно, мало кто готов к его настоящей сущности, и доверять он мог только семье. Не хватало еще впутывать в это посторонних. Тем более примитивных.

Кто же знал, что потом его ждет череда смертей, боли, разрушений, ставший оборотнем Скотт и стремная влюбленность в не менее стремного Дерека Хейла, который его знать не желал. И это при том, что он так и не узнал, что Стайлз... не совсем человек. Остальным он открылся позже, гораздо позже, пока доктор Дитон соглашался молчать. Пока об этом жалеть не пришлось.

— Когда-нибудь я буду достаточно умен, чтобы не реагировать на твои истеричные сообщения, — удрученно пробормотал Стайлз, с шипением открывая горячую дверцу джипа.

Изнутри повеяло сухим жаром нагревшейся на солнце обивки. 

— О, да, я как раз достаточно замерз, — съязвил Скотт, роясь в бардачке. Прежде, чем он сел, Стайлз не вытерпел и материализовал под ним клеенку. — Стайлз, я знаю, как ты не любишь это делать, но ты не мог бы убрать с меня эту липкую дрянь? 

— Я убрал эту липкую дрянь со всего гаража, потому что мистер Пибоди здесь ни при чем, — мрачно отозвался Стайлз, заводя мотор. Джип сыто загудел, чем добился любовного поглаживания по рулю. — И с себя, потому что я не виноват в том, что ты взорвал эту мерзость. А для тебя, Скотти, у меня есть кое-что особенное. 

Скотт с унылым вздохом взял протянутую упаковку влажных салфеток и принялся оттирать лицо. От него смердело, как от кучи мусора, но моральное удовлетворение, испытываемое Стайлзом, того стоило.

***

 

Никто об этом не знал, но «Джунгли», лояльно относящиеся к любым видам дружелюбно настроенной нежити, принадлежали Стайлзу. Когда живешь так долго, успеваешь найти способы хорошо заработать и при этом остаться в тени, даже в таком крохотном и тихом городе, как Бикон Хиллз. 

Они со Скоттом прошли внутрь, миновали охрану и направились к условленному месту. Из-за того, что Скотту пришлось почти час провести в душе, где он с остервенением отскребал от себя застывшую коркой зловонную слизь, они почти опоздали, и Стайлз выжимал из своей детки все, что мог. 

— Лидия, королева моего сердца, — поздоровался Стайлз и плюхнулся рядом с ней на бархатный диван. — Всем привет, хоть я и обошелся бы без ваших лиц еще с десяток лет.

— Выключи сучку, Стилински, мы все знаем, что ты нас любишь, — отозвалась Эрика, перегибаясь через стол и целуя его в щеку, обдав запахом цитруса. — Привет.

Стайлз улыбнулся, на миг отпуская морок и показывая настоящие глаза. В кругу друзей не было нужды прятать свою суть, они доказали, что достойны доверия. Эрика игриво подмигнула и вернулась под бок к Бойду, привычно обнявшему ее огромной рукой. 

— Мы даже не успели взять выпивку, — усмехнулся Айзек, изучая меню. — Вы как всегда почти вовремя. Ключевое слово «почти», если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Что за странный запах? — сморщилась Лидия, принюхиваясь к воздуху вокруг Скотта. — Какой ужас!

— О, это долгая и поучительная история, — с готовностью отозвался Стайлз, переключаясь с возмущенной тирады, посвященной Айзеку, на застонавшего от безысходности Скотта. — Обязательно расскажу ее позже. 

Он не особо заботился, что его плохо слышно из-за громыхающих басов. Они заняли отдельную кабинку, но даже тут было сложно перекрикивать музыку. Половина присутствующих, к сожалению, не обладала феноменальным слухом оборотней, и Стайлз считал это вопиющей несправедливостью. Однако судя по нанесенной на кожу руне, Эллисон было и так неплохо. Чертовы охотники.

Яркие неоновые лампы под потолком раскрашивали стены в фантастические цвета, придавая обстановке неземной вид, тяжелая громкая музыка вибрировала в горле, и совсем скоро Стайлз окончательно успокоился. В последние годы редко удавалось встретиться полной компанией, поэтому Стайлз переживал и нервничал накануне, расхаживая по своей спальне. Дошло до того, что вернувшийся с дежурства Ноа приказал ему перестать, пригрозив связать, если он не угомонится.

— Это было кошмарно, — бурно делился сегодняшним приключением Скотт. — Я его всего лишь коснулся! Даже не прижал, а он берет и взрывается... Лицо Стайлза надо было видеть, я думал, он меня убьет!

— Советую тебе не расслабляться! — прокричал Стайлз в ответ, протягивая руку, чтобы отвесить Скотту подзатыльник. — Сколько раз я говорил: не трогай руками всякие подозрительные штуки. То, что ты оборотень, не спасет тебя от какой-нибудь инопланетной сыпи...

Эрика прищурилась. Тени под ее глазами слегка размазались, но ей удивительно шло. Она сидела, прижавшись к Бойду, и внимательно слушала, без стеснения вставляя саркастичные комментарии наперебой с Айзеком. Кира давно уронила лицо в ладони и, судя по тому, как тряслись ее плечи, не могла прекратить смеяться. Лицо Лидии казалось невозмутимым, но Стайлз знал, как она выглядит, когда ей скучно. И этого выражения сегодня не было.

— Это все Скотт! — продолжал возмущаться Стайлз. — Как ребенок, тянет в рот всякую мерзость. Я бы к Скользкому Ублюдку в жизни не подошел, он отвратительный. Взял бы длинную палку и сначала ткнул ей, а уже потом...

Стайлз, не договорив, откинулся на спинку дивана. Лидия положила голову ему на плечо, лениво пролистывая сообщения на телефоне — кажется, у нее кто-то появился, судя по блуждающей хищной улыбке. Стайлз проверит этого беднягу позже. 

Сейчас ему для полного счастья не хватало только одного: еще выпить.

Он выкарабкался из-за стола, пошатнулся и неуклюже взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие. Алкоголь все-таки ударил в голову, хотя он не налегал, но так было даже лучше. Он планировал оторваться сегодня. Потом жизнь снова раскидает их, и кто знает, когда случится следующая встреча.

— Я не пьян, — предупредил он, и Эллисон насмешливо приподняла брови, наблюдая за его попытками держаться прямо.

Он жестом показал ей, что все под контролем, и вышел из кабинки, с головой окунаясь в духоту и мешанину извивающихся на танцполе тел. 

До сих пор не получалось привыкнуть к....

— О, — выдохнул он, когда какой-то парень перехватил его за талию и прижался бедрами, уводя в медленный, чувственный танец. — Полегче!

Его внезапный партнер расхохотался, откинув голову назад, а после пропал, поглощенный толпой. Стайлз ухмыльнулся и, пошатываясь, стал пробираться к бару, потанцевав по пути с одной очень настойчивой девушкой, буквально повисшей у него на шее. В ярком неоновом свете ее волосы казались конфетно-розового цвета, а губы, прижавшиеся к его рту, на вкус были как клубничная жвачка.

Почувствовав скольжение чужого языка, Стайлз отстранился и посмотрел ей в лицо.

— Ты милый! — выкрикнула она, пересиливая мощный бит. 

Стайлз осторожно провел ладонью по ее спине, задел шнуровку, неловко улыбнулся и вывернулся из объятий.

— Ты тоже, но мне нужно идти, — прокричал он.

В свои оставшиеся в далеком прошлом семнадцать Стайлз не преминул бы воспользоваться так настойчиво предоставляемым шансом: в подобном месте легко было найти себе компанию на ночь, и никто не стал бы требовать паспорт или обижаться. Однако... ему было давно не семнадцать, и одноразовые связи потеряли свою привлекательность.

В голове немного прояснилось, и он, оглянувшись, увидел, что девушка уже целуется с каким-то высоченным татуированным амбалом. Что ж, так тому и быть.

Без приключений добравшись до бара и обратно к друзьям, он застал жаркую дискуссию, прервавшуюся, стоило ему зайти в кабинку. На лицах застыли напряженные улыбки, и от этого плеснуло холодком. Стайлз пригубил пиво и прищурился, полыхнув ярко-желтыми глазами.

— Меня обсуждали?

Лидия сладко улыбнулась и похлопала рядом с собой ладонью. Все с любопытством смотрели, как Стайлз усаживается, делает большой глоток пива и растерянно хмурится, а потом Скотт кашлянул и сказал:

— Ты знаешь, что Дерек вернулся в Бикон Хиллз?

Пиво чуть не пошло носом. Стайлз закашлялся и взмахнул рукой, с пальцев невольно сорвались голубые искры, затанцевавшие в волосах Лидии. В голове зазвенело.

Теперь стало понятно, почему все ждали, когда он отойдет. Совещались, стоило ли говорить, или будет лучше, если Стайлз сам столкнется с ним где-нибудь в городе. 

Он оказался не готов к этому, хотя в глубине души верил, что рано или поздно это случится. После отъезда Дерека и Брейден ему, хоть и с трудом, удалось убедить себя, что так будет лучше. С глаз долой, из сердца вон, и у него почти получилось.

Или ему хотелось в это верить.

Все смотрели на него с одинаковым странным выражением на лицах, в котором смешалось любопытство, ожидание и сочувствие. Хуже некуда. А ведь когда-то он был уверен, что отлично скрывает эмоции, и никто не догадывается.

— Мне надо как-то отреагировать? — откашлявшись, поинтересовался он.

Руки перестали искрить, и он выдохнул. В горле першило.

Эрика отвела взгляд, скучающе поигрывая прядью длинных волос, Лидия сжала его бедро под столом. 

— Мы подумали, тебе стоит узнать об этом от нас. Все знают, что...

— Эрика, — улыбнулась Лидия, и от ее тона даже у Стайлза побежали мурашки по спине. — Мы просто сплетничаем. Дерек...

— Гребаный единорог! — встрепенулся Стайлз. Он очень надеялся, что его топорную попытку перевести тему поддержат. — Я рассказывал вам о единороге? Прямо возле заповедника. Я подвозил Пэрриша, и мы чуть не подрались, пока пытались решить, кто пойдет его фотографировать.

На несколько секунд стало тихо, только музыка продолжала грохотать снаружи. Стайлз прикусил губу, вымучивая улыбку. Тема Дерека никогда не была табу, но сейчас он не был готов обсуждать свою нелепую влюбленность, и поэтому сделал бы все, чтобы отвлечь друзей. Да, они были слишком наблюдательными засранцами, и Скотт первый заметил его тихое (ну, или не очень) помешательство на одном конкретном угрюмом оборотне. А что заметил Скотт, то с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов давно заметили остальные. Удивительно, какими тактичными они умели быть, когда хотели.

За жизнь Стайлз так и не научился влюбляться в правильных людей, которые ответили бы ему взаимностью. 

Первым опомнился Айзек. Лениво откусив от пиццы, он с набитым ртом прокомментировал:

— Хотел погладить единорога? Как девочка-пятилетка, которая мечтает стать принцессой, а, Стилински?

— Если верить легендам, единороги позволяют прикасаться к себе только девственникам, — улыбнулась Эллисон, охотно поддерживая дразнящий тон.

Стайлз любил ее, как родную, несмотря на то, что она охотница. И ненавидел за это замечание.

— Если быть конкретнее — чистым душам, — чопорно отозвался он, глотая свое пиво. 

— Так ты смог его погладить? — настойчиво поинтересовалась Эрика, провокационно дернув бровями.

— Да что с вами такое! — взвыл Стайлз. — Нет, он убежал! И я не девственник! Уже очень, очень, очень давно! 

— И кому же достался твой невинный бутон? — негромко спросила Лидия, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телефона.

Стайлз уставился на нее, как он надеялся, угрожающе. Трудно выглядеть угрожающе, когда кругом — сверхъестественные создания, способные порвать жертву зубами, даже если ты старше их всех. 

Он их ненавидел.

— Знаете, — медленно проговорил он, сдаваясь. — Иногда так хочется вымыть вам рты с мылом. Всем вам. Кроме тебя, Бойд, твоя молчаливость мне нравится. И как я только сдерживаюсь?

***

 

Вернувшись домой поздно ночью, Стайлз почувствовал себя одновременно довольным встречей, неудовлетворенным и бесконечно одиноким. У него были родные люди, у него были замечательные друзья, черт подери, у него был Ноа... единственный его кровный родственник, воспоминание о давно канувшем в небытие брате и его детях. Стайлз всегда заботился о них, даже когда носил дурацкое славянское имя и изо всех сил скрывал свою природу, гораздо тщательнее, чем сейчас. 

Ему очень нравилась современная жизнь. Стремительная, разнообразная, яркая и удивительная, люди, которые не верили в магию, но охотно позволяли шарлатанам себя обманывать. Мир, в котором никому не было дела до сыплющихся с кончиков пальцев синих искр. Где было нормально долго выглядеть молодым и красивым. А потом можно было просто переехать и начать с нуля. 

И все же.

Уже под утро, когда музыка в «Джунглях» стихла, а люди и нечисть стали расходиться по домам, сонно и будто бы неохотно, одиночество Стайлза поднялось в полный рост и заявило о себе. Все разбились по парам, только Лидия осталась с ним до последнего, то и дело улыбаясь телефону. А после и она, кинув на Стайлза прищуренный внимательный взгляд, поцеловала его в щеку и прыгнула в такси, которое увезло ее домой или, может, к кому-то. 

Стайлз так и не спросил.

Его друзья умели быть невыносимыми засранцами, даже когда не хотели ничего плохого. Тема Дерека то и дело невольно всплывала в разговоре, и как они ни старались осторожно обходить его возвращение стороной, в голове все равно набатом стучало: «он здесь, он здесь, он здесь». В итоге Стайлз выпил так много, что предпочел добираться до дома через портал, который из-за его состояния открылся почти вплотную к входной двери, и он здорово приложился лбом, а потом несколько раз уронил ключи в попытках открыть замок. 

Ноа наверняка уже спал в своей спальне на втором этаже, и шум не мог его потревожить, но Стайлз все равно выдохнул и постарался разуться с максимальной осторожностью. Ноги заплетались, пока он неторопливо шел на кухню, хорошо ориентируясь в предрассветных сумерках, просачивающихся в их старую гостиную через незашторенные окна. 

Электронные часы на подоконнике безжалостно показывали четыре часа утра, и Стайлз, вздохнув, открыл холодильник. Подписанный им с вечера контейнер с остатками паэльи так и остался нетронутым, зато в мусорном ведре обнаружилась картонная упаковка из индийской забегаловки двумя улицами дальше. 

— Да сколько можно... — пробормотал Стайлз, уставившись на нее в смешанных чувствах.

Пончики, потом карри. Стайлз мстительно улыбнулся, готовясь встать пораньше и сделать исключительно полезный завтрак, чтобы лично проконтролировать процесс. Он не хотел лишиться последнего близкого родственника из-за его пристрастия к жирной, соленой, острой пище. 

Нравится это ему или нет.

По ушам резанул странный звук. Стайлз выпрямился и уставился в потолок, но нет, не показалось — звук повторился, словно кто-то стукнул рамой о подоконник.

Стайлз закрывал окно перед тем, как уйти. Эта привычка не спасала его от настырных оборотней, когда им нужно было переждать у него плохие времена, но... Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что перед глазами потемнело. Стайлз привалился плечом к стене, изо всех сил слушая осторожные шаги наверху, а после глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. Он оплошал, поставив защиту на все окна в доме, кроме своего, но ведь к нему давно так не вваливались. Откровенно говоря, такое позволял себе только Скотт когда-то давно и... И Дерек.

Больше никому открытые окна его спальни не были нужны. 

Никто больше в здравом уме не полезет в дом к шерифу, особенно под утро, особенно когда у них нечего красть. 

— Не верю, — прошептал он, пытаясь убедить самого себя, но в голове все настойчивее колотилась мысль, что это не может быть кто-то другой. — Это какой-нибудь чертов вор. Просто идиот, решивший таким оригинальным образом загреметь за решетку. 

Он несколько раз тяжело сглотнул, выдохнул и осторожно пошел к лестнице. Звуки чужих шагов прекратились, и теперь на Стайлза навалилась оглушительная тишина спящего дома. На улице пронзительно залаяла чужая собака, шуршал ветер в розах Клаудии (они с Ноа берегли их, изо всех сил поддерживая жизнь), на кухне мерно гудел холодильник. Ни скрипа, ни шороха, ни стука — ничего. У Стайлза нервно задрожали руки, пока он бесшумно поднимался наверх, алкогольный туман медленно, но верно выветривался из головы под напором тяжелого, душного волнения и тревоги, смешанных с предвкушением.

Тяжело было перестать надеяться, даже если он осознавал, что сейчас, скорее всего, отроет дверь и наткнется на спеленатого защитным заклинанием воришку, попытавшегося умыкнуть его ноутбук.

Он поднялся наверх, постоял напротив спальни Ноа, прислушиваясь к тихому храпу, и нерешительно толкнул дверь своей комнаты. Петли взвизгнули, звук циркулярной пилой впился в уши, но Стайлз почти не почувствовал дискомфорта, потому что напротив окна кто-то стоял. 

От раскрытой рамы тянуло предутренней прохладой, ветер колыхал тяжелую штору, и силуэт, почти черный на фоне начавшего светлеть горизонта, выглядел до странного знакомым. На месте глаз вспыхнуло два неоново-голубых огонька, и узнавание прошило его от макушки до пяток.

Стайлз застыл, не решаясь тронуть выключатель. Рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак, запястье заныло от тупой настойчивой боли, мышцу свело. 

Запоздало вспомнилось, что Дереку вовсе не обязательно видеть его в таком состоянии. Он, черт возьми, не заслужил.

— Какая поразительная, необычная встреча, Дерек! — возмущенным шепотом прокричал он, помня, что через стенку спит Ноа. — Когда ты, наконец, научишься звонить, прежде чем залезать ко мне в окна?

Так и не включив свет, он стремительно прошел в центр комнаты, собираясь как следует рассмотреть Дерека, но остановился, не дойдя каких-то двух шагов. Потому что массивная фигура расцепила руки, хрустнула шейными позвонками и незнакомым голосом ответила:

— Ты удивишься, Стайлз, но Дерека здесь нет.

— Сейчас нет. Привет, Стайлз, — раздался сбоку веселый женский голос, и Стайлз дернулся, почувствовав запах клубничной жвачки. — Я уже говорила, что ты милый, но такое не грех и повторить.

Из темноты шагнула смутно знакомая девушка, поигрывающая стеле. Стайлз уставился на нее, слишком ошеломленный и сбитый с толку, чтобы что-то предпринимать, и узнал. Та самая, что вешалась на него — только тогда он не заметил, что ее кожа сплошь испещрена рунами. Должно быть, она их скрыла. Что-то вспыхнуло, и морок над ее подельником развеялся, показав человека, спутать с которым Дерека смог бы только слепой и тупой идиот.

Которым Стайлз, судя по всему, и являлся. Он не попадал в такие элементарные ловушки... примерно ни разу в жизни.

— Ребята, я не знаю, кто вы и что вам нужно... 

Он не успел ничего сделать — подвели рефлексы, расшатанные алкоголем и эмоциональным раздраем. Стоило дернуться в сторону, собираясь с силами, как на голову обрушился удар.

Ноги подкосились, и Стайлз рухнул на пол, больно ударившись плечом об угол кровати. Сознание покинуло его спустя пару секунд. Единственное, что он успел — это увидеть шагнувшие в его сторону ноги в высоких ботинках и подумать, что его защиты должно хватить на то, чтобы эти уроды не смогли открыть спальню Ноа.

Если он, конечно, запер чертову дверь.

***

 

— Ох, ну просто великолепно, — прохрипел Стайлз, когда смог совладать с тошнотой, смешанной с головной болью и преступной сухостью в горле, и разлепил глаза. 

Один глаз открылся не полностью, мешали слипшиеся ресницы, висок остро пульсировал, кожу чуть выше неприятно стягивало. Видимо, ему крепко досталось. Сердце сумасшедше колотилось о ребра, дышать было тяжело, но Стайлз старался не поддаваться панике. 

Черт возьми, его так давно не похищали, что он успел забыть, каково это. 

В помещении, куда его притащили сраные охотники, царили приятная полутьма, которую разгонял свет длинных ламп под потолком, и мерзостное затхлое зловоние. Сам он сидел на стуле с высокой спинкой, плечи были выломаны назад, из-за чего шея и спина неприятно ныли, а в запястья врезались веревки. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами, выбить хотя бы крошечную искру магии, чтобы ослабить узлы, а после разнести здесь все к чертовой матери, но ниже локтей все занемело, и он ничего не почувствовал.

Черт. Черт, черт, черт.

Не паниковать становилось все сложнее. Руки — главный и тщательно оберегаемый инструмент мага. Можно было колдовать и без красивых плавных пассов, но руки нужно хотя бы чувствовать. Стайлз слышал о своих «коллегах», лишившихся кистей в войнах или по несчастливой случайности, умевших собирать магию голосом или силой мысли, но он, уж простите, был не настолько силен.

И он не хренов Магнус Бейн.

Кроме его заполошного, сиплого дыхания в помещении не раздавалось ни звука. Стайлз осторожно покрутил головой, чтобы осмотреться. Это либо ангар, либо подвал, либо еще что-то такое же полузаброшенное, судя по толстому слою пыли, покрывавшему пол и укрытые брезентами кучи какого-то хлама. 

Кроме него здесь не было ни души, и пока он не знал, радоваться этому факту или не стоит. Он не представлял, сколько прошло времени с момента его похищения, успел ли спохватиться Ноа, начали ли его искать. Очень хотелось верить, что все быстро поднимутся на уши, потому что Стайлз не был любителем подобных развлечений. 

Ему хватило в жизни всех тех раз, когда его били, ломали кости, похищали и унижали. Он любил мирную жизнь. Ради нее они с Ноа и приехали в Бикон Хиллз. 

Он всего лишь хотел... черт. Он всего лишь поверил, что Дерек вломился к нему, как в старые добрые времена. Он соскучился, несмотря на то, что их связывали отношения, которые даже приятельскими можно было назвать с трудом, как бы Стайлз ни желал большего. 

Он такой дурак.

Где-то за пределами видимости заскрипело дерево, хлопнула дверь. Послышались уверенные легкие шаги, и Стайлз выдохнул, обмякая. Возможно, если он притворится, что все еще без сознания...

— Не выйдет, милый, здесь есть камера, мы видели, что ты не спишь, — звонко пожурила его девушка, подходя так близко, что Стайлз снова различил запах жвачки.

Кажется, он возненавидел этот запах. Его замутило, в голове будто перекатился тяжелый горячий шар, и Стайлз обессиленно застонал, поднимая голову. Девушка оглядывала его, наклонившись. Выкрашенные в розовый цвет волосы стекали с плеч мягкой волной. На ней были узкие джинсы, почти не оставляющие простора воображению, и завязанная над пупком короткая рубашка. На коже живота чернели руны — Стайлз смутно припоминал их значение, но не был уверен. 

Металлический блеск стеле привлек внимание, когда девушка достала его и задумчиво провела им по губам. Снова хлопнула дверь, и на этот раз шаги были куда тяжелее. Показался ее напарник — громадный татуированный парень. Стайлз смутно подумал, а не тот ли, к которому после него прижималась эта девушка?

Никакого оружия при них видно не было, но радоваться раньше времени не хотелось. Это же охотники, они сами по себе оружие. Сколько раз ему приходилось наблюдать за Эллисон и ее отцом? Они были просто напичканы опасными штуками. Да что там, Крис однажды прямо при нем убил спятившего перевертыша тупым пластиковым ножом. 

С тех пор Стайлз стал с предубеждением относиться к одноразовой посуде.

— Чувак, — прокаркал он, облизнув пересохшие губы. — А ты не ревнуешь, когда твоя девчонка лезет на других парней? Я бы заревновал.

Тот фыркнул, спокойно, почти добродушно. Слабый свет от потолочных ламп отражался от его бритой головы. Мощная шея тоже была изрисована рунами, как и предплечья под закатанными рукавами черной толстовки. 

Их раздражающее, пугающее спокойствие и превосходство нервировали. Будто они имели какое-то преимущество, о котором не знал Стайлз, и упивались его растерянностью.

— Ребята, — попробовал он снова. — Вы, наверное, не местные? Я угадал? Загар какой-то не наш. Я... вообще-то, я сын шерифа. Ну, знаете, закон и порядок, полиция, бравые офицеры в форме. Я и сам там все время тусуюсь... мне очень идет форма. Я в ней просто офигенен. Вы почти наверняка не знаете, на что подписы...

— Милый, мы знаем, что ты дружишь со стаей оборотней, кицуне и банши, — равнодушно отозвалась девушка. — Ты ведь понял, что мы охотники.

— За привидениями?.. — уныло пошутил он.

Охотники переглянулись и рассмеялись. От их смеха, веселого, легкого и безбашенного, Стайлз почувствовал ледяной ужас. Ему редко бывало так страшно, но именно сейчас, в этот момент — стало. Он нервно облизнулся, снова пошевелил вывернутыми плечами и покрутил запястья. По коже побежали щекотные мурашки, а чувствительность так и не вернулась. 

 

Амбал присел перед его стулом на корточки и прищурил светло-голубые глаза. От уголков к вискам разбежались дружелюбные морщинки, и Стайлз замер.

Сейчас, при свете ламп, стало очевидно, что охотники были неуловимо похожи.

— Не бойся, Стайлз, все рано или поздно совершают ошибки, — доверительно сообщил он. — Не ты наша цель. Мы не трогаем примитивных, понимаешь? Ты выбрал не ту сторону. Возможно, они тебя запугали. Заставили. Но у тебя есть шанс помочь восстановить... баланс.

— Равновесие, — подтвердила девушка, лениво сдергивающая тенты с куч хлама. 

Пыль взмывала в воздух и оседала полупрозрачной взвесью. Стайлз несколько раз чихнул, закашлялся и постарался вдыхать медленнее. 

Сердце колотилось так, что становилось чертовски больно, горло перехватило ужасом. 

Ему попались фанатики. Сраные фанатики, уверенные, что нечисть стоит истреблять. 

— Действительно, — просипел он, щурясь. — И как только я вообще мог подумать, что ты Дерек? Дерек хотя бы горячий, когда не строит из себя угрюмую задницу. Последние два шота явно были лишними...

Амбал молнией метнулся вперед, хватая его за глотку. Его пальцы железно сомкнулись на горле, перекрывая воздух, и Стайлз забился, задергался, чувствуя себя беспомощным как никогда. 

— Адам! — прикрикнула девушка, и давление на трахею исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.

Стайлз сотрясался от надсадного кашля, чуть не срываясь на крик из-за боли в вывернутых плечах. На глазах вскипели злые слезы, и он ничего не видел из-за мутной полупрозрачной завесы.

— А ты, должно быть, Ева? — вытолкнул он, скалясь. — Хреново было с фантазией у ваших предков. Или вы... черт... работаете под псевдонимами? Кстати, я тут подумал, а вы родственники или так, просто работаете вместе? Очень, знаете ли, похожи. Потому что если родственники, то сами понимаете. Впрочем, как говорят, инцест — дело семейное. А с каких пор Конклав разрешает похищения и пытки?

— Ты многое знаешь о мире сумеречных охотников, — улыбнулась девушка, не подтверждая и не опровергая его предположения. — Удивительная осведомленность, Стайлз.

— Я любознательный, — огрызнулся он, смаргивая пелену с глаз.

В голове тупо пульсировало. Напился впервые за столько лет! Он точно неудачник. Что бы сказал Скотт... Впрочем, плевать на его мнение. Что бы сказал Ноа... Стайлз поморщился, представляя удушающую волну стыда и раскаяния, которую обычно провоцировал его укоризненный взгляд. 

— Впрочем, ты еще успеешь нам все рассказать, — улыбнулась девушка. — А сейчас нам нужно сделать кое-что. Не бойся, больно не будет.

— По крайней мере, сейчас, — мрачно добавил амбал Адам, отходя от него на несколько шагов и вынимая из кармана толстовки подозрительно знакомый телефон.

— Эй, это мой! — всполошился Стайлз.

Тот улыбнулся, а потом навел на него камеру и с громким «щелк» сделал снимок. Стайлз, не прекращающий попыток вернуть рукам чувствительность, ослеп от яркой вспышки и заморгал. Перед глазами плыло. 

— Как же нам повезло, что у тебя есть номер Дерека Хейла, — радостно подытожила девушка, заглядывая в телефон. — Такой беззащитный и такой полезный Стайлз Стилински.

«Это мы еще посмотрим», — мрачно подумал он, упорно крутя запястьями в веревках. Ему бы хоть ненадолго почувствовать ток магии, хотя бы чуть-чуть. 

— Вы серьезно собираетесь отправить Дереку мое фото? — громко спросил он, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — Не хотелось бы такое говорить, но кто на меня клюнет в таком виде?

— Бывший альфа, который торчал под твоими окнами весь вечер, пока тебя не было дома? — ответила вопросом на вопрос девушка, и телефон пиликнул, отправляя сообщение. — Оборотень, которого отпустила семья Калаверас? Мерзкое отродье, решившее напасть со своей подружкой на хранилище нашего оружия?

— Да у вас к нему много претензий, — кашлянул Стайлз, стараясь не думать, что Дерек приходил. 

Он приходил, пока Стайлз планомерно напивался с друзьями. Интересно, он собирался показаться или просто молча сверлил взглядом его окна? 

— А еще он нежить из не до конца уничтоженной семьи, — фыркнул Адам, о котором Стайлз, признаться, начал забывать. — И этого более чем достаточно. 

В этот момент где-то наверху слабо пиликнул чей-то телефон, коротко сигнализируя о входящем сообщении.

***

 

— Привет, Дерек, — поздоровался Стайлз, когда тот под прицелом сразу двух арбалетов осторожно прошел внутрь. 

Дерек не стал оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на него, только низко, угрожающе зарычал на охотников, пятясь спиной вперед. Первая за четыре года встреча была не совсем такой, какой ее представлял Стайлз. Откровенно говоря, он вообще старался об этом не думать, потому что его мысли невольно принимали два совершенно противоположных оборота: в первом варианте они сразу начинали с исследования друг друга губами, во втором же варианте Стайлз был по-прежнему молодым, а у Дерека на висках серебрилась седина.

— Осторожно, там мусор на полу, — подсказал Стайлз. — Как у меня дела? Да, знаешь, не так уж и плохо. Меня еще даже не били, только совсем немного перекрывали кислород. Я думал, игры с дыханием возбуждают гораздо сильнее. А так все хорошо. Если бы не похмелье, вообще говорил бы не переставая. Как погода в Мексике? Как дела у Брейден?

На это Дерек все-таки отреагировал — дрогнул широкими плечами под неизменной кожаной курткой и застыл, такой напряженный, что захотелось треснуть его по спине. 

— Стайлз, милый, — с притворным сочувствием протянула охотница. — Ты еще не в курсе новостей. Брейден воспользовалась его помощью, чтобы обчистить наш оружейный склад. А потом схватила добычу и бросила его, спасая свою шкуру. Бедняжка Дерек вернулся ни с чем. 

— Вот сучка, — пробормотал Стайлз.

На это Дерек все-таки обернулся, мазнул по нему сосредоточенным взглядом, от которого по коже прокатилась волна жара. Адам жестом показал Дереку на Стайлза и, почти не разжимая губ, приказал:

— Двигай ближе. Хочу, чтобы вы оба были на прицеле.

— Ты такой чертовски милый, чувак, — сказал Стайлз. — Проникаюсь к тебе все сильнее. Глядишь, так и влюблюсь.

Впервые за этот бесконечный день (вечер или ночь, он все еще не догадывался, какое на дворе время суток) он почувствовал беспокойство вдобавок к леденящему ужасу от этих двоих. Если раньше все зависело отчасти от него самого, потому что ему нужно было только почувствовать руки, и все закончилось бы, то теперь к уравнению добавилось два арбалета и очень уязвимый Дерек. Который, вообще-то, как во всех порядочных сказках, должен был его спасти. Чтобы после у них случилось трогательное взаимное признание в любви и сладкий поцелуй, после которого они стали бы жить долго и счастливо.

Реальность врезала ему под дых, и теперь в ушах тонко звенело от осознания, что он может не справиться. Что может не успеть. Что Скотт и остальные не успеют. Что пострадают дорогие ему люди.

Что...

— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — негромко поздоровался Дерек, становясь сбоку от него. — Отличное вышло фото. Но на месте твоих похитителей я бы обязательно использовал кляп.

— Грязный извращенец, — восхитился Стайлз и чуть не выдал себя радостным криком: кажется, один узел на запястьях начал поддаваться, и кровь моментально хлынула к занемевшей кисти. — Мне нравится.

— Так мило, — улыбнулась охотница, опуская арбалет. 

Она отложила оружие на пол рядом со своими ногами, а когда выпрямилась, в ее руке оказался пистолет, и Стайлз нутром чуял, что пули в нем необычные. Он покосился на Дерека и увидел, что тот только крепче сжал челюсти, ничем не выдавая своей реакции. 

Насладившись немым ужасом Стайлза, охотница улыбнулась и легко загнала пистолет за пояс джинсов. 

— Знаю, мы обещали, что Стайлз не пострадает, — начала она, — но, знаешь, Дерек, это вообще-то зависит от тебя. Если расскажешь нам, куда могла направиться Брейден, мы, так и быть, убьем только тебя. 

— Так себе сделка, — прохрипел Стайлз.

Внутри все словно смерзлось в комок. Если у него еще были шансы выжить, пусть и весьма призрачные, то Дерека эти фанатики явно отпускать не собирались. Впрочем, Стайлз был уверен, что и его они не отпустят. Охотники, приехавшие к ним в город по следу сбежавшего оборотня и похитившие ради него человека, едва ли действовали по приказу Конклава. 

А даже если и по приказу, никто не смог бы доказать, что Дерек не пытался их убить. Охотники... были весьма гибкими созданиями. 

— Милый, ты не представляешь, — сказали ему. — Если Дерек откажется, нам придется тебя убить. Его мы убивать не станем, пусть и дальше живет с мыслью, что мог тебя спасти. В застенках нашего Института, конечно же. Редко удается заполучить для опытов такой экземпляр.

Дерек упорно молчал, сверля взглядом охотников. Стайлз мог буквально кожей почувствовать распространяемое им напряжение. От него волоски на руках поднимались дыбом, и Стайлз каждой клеткой ощущал потребность как-то повлиять на ход ситуации. 

— Выбор за тобой, — сказал Адам и снова улыбнулся, как в самом начале. — Хотя, сказать откровенно, лично меня устроит любой расклад. 

— Ты же не трогаешь примитивных? — проскрипел Стайлз, гулко сглатывая вязкую слюну. 

Голова гудела, сердце колотилось в груди все сильнее, и он уже почти почувствовал ток магии на кончиках пальцев. Ему нужна всего минута времени, и он постарается ее выиграть.

Дерек замер рядом, буквально вибрируя от злости и напряжения. Он тяжело дышал, и Стайлз физически чувствовал, как ему больно и плохо. А еще... что-то внутри сидело и противно убеждало его, что Дерек не выберет его. Потому что они даже не были друзьями. У них ничего не было. И пусть Брейден предала его, пусть бросила, любой, кто знал Дерека, представлял степень его всепрощения. Раз даже Питер добился амнистии. 

А Питер убил его старшую сестру.

— Я сделаю исключение для тебя, — сказал Адам, и тут Дерек прыгнул вперед, прямо на чертов арбалет.

Охотница вскрикнула от неожиданности, запнулась о брошенный на полу арбалет и повалилась на утоптанный пол. Тренькнула тетива, и Стайлз рванулся, обдирая запястья о веревки. Плечи взвыли нестерпимой болью. 

По полу покатились, сцепившись, охотник и Дерек. Охотница осталась лежать, и Стайлз не смог бы сразу сказать, жива ли она. Спину выломало, в запястье что-то хрустнуло, когда Стайлз рванулся еще раз, и он на короткое мгновение ослеп от острой вспышки боли. 

В воздухе клубилась пыль, раздавалось хриплое дыхание, сип и рыки, до Стайлза донесся металлический запах крови, от которого его снова замутило. Тошнота накрыла с головой, но он сглотнул кислый комок в горле и, зажмурившись, дернул руками еще раз, с криком выдираясь из веревок. 

Именно этот момент выбрал Скотт, чтобы эффектно ворваться к ним в своей альфа-форме.

— Всегда вовремя, бро, — прохрипел Стайлз, почти теряя сознание от боли.

***

 

У Криса Арджента на все имелось одно и то же выражение надменного превосходства на лице, но сегодня Стайлз увидел кое-что новенькое. Когда Стайлз, морщась и сжимая зубы, открывал портал, тот отвернулся от него и пристально уставился на связанных охотников. Девушка была по-прежнему без сознания, ее волосы слиплись от крови из-за ссадины на затылке, но опасность ее жизни не угрожала. Ее напарник мрачно глядел перед собой, сжимая челюсти и не издавая ни звука. Флэш-карта, на которую шла запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, поблескивая металлическими боками, исчезла в кармане куртки Криса.

Впервые Стайлз видел, чтобы он смотрел на кого-то с такой смесью брезгливости и жалости. Его ярко-голубые глаза сверлили Адама, но говорить с ним он будто считал ниже своего достоинства.

О том, как на все это смотрел Дерек, Стайлз предпочитал не думать. Даже не глядел в его сторону, чтобы не уловить исходящее от него разочарование. Для него, наверное, все перевернулось в тот момент, когда Скотт с Эллисон и Крисом связали Адама и помогли освободить Стайлзу руки, и тот встряхнул ими, застонав от боли. С кончиков пальцев неконтролируемо посыпались искры, от одной из них вспыхнула какая-то ветошь на полу, и Эллисон быстро затоптала ее, пока не занялся пожар.

Им повезло: арбалетная стрела торчала у Дерека из плеча, но стоило достать ее, как запустился процесс заживления. Значит, наконечник не был отравлен волчьим аконитом. 

Череда счастливых случайностей, спасшая их жизни.

— Я думал, ты никого не позвал на помощь, — только и смог прохрипеть Стайлз, изо всех сил делая вид, что искрящиеся руки — это нормально.

— Я не настолько глуп, как ты считаешь, Стайлз, — отозвался Дерек, и больше они не перекинулись и словом.

Портал раскрылся, показывая вместо казенной обстановки Института чью-то чрезмерно богато обставленную квартиру. Крис нахмурился.

— Что... — начал он, но тут на той стороне показался человек, который был удивлен и возмущен не меньше.

— Какого черта! — воскликнул он, приглаживая растрепанные черные волосы с ярко-розовыми прядями. 

Одежда на нем была такой безумной расцветки, что Стайлзу на мгновение стало больно на это смотреть. Впрочем, именно этому человеку он был рад вне зависимости от того, как он выглядел. 

— Привет, Магнус, — поздоровался Стайлз, баюкая пострадавшую руку. — Прости, что так ворвался. Не знал, к кому еще обратиться.

Тот сощурил раскосые глаза, внимательно оглядывая их потрепанную компанию, задержался взглядом на его руке, явно оценил рассеченный лоб и удивленно приподнял брови, разглядев оборотней и охотников. 

— Мечислав, — коротко отозвался он, снова взглянув на Стайлза.

— Теперь меня зовут Стайлз. У нас тут есть кое-что... не местное.

Он кивнул за спину, показывая на связанных охотников. Адам по-прежнему угрюмо смотрел перед собой, однако при виде Магнуса ощутимо сжался, будто был наслышан. Впрочем, все охотники знали мага, поскольку слава бежала впереди него самого.

— Я не мог открыть портал напрямую в Институт, — продолжал Стайлз, кривясь от пульсирующей боли в руке и голове. — Прости, что приходится тебя тревожить, просто мы все здесь немного устали, и нам нужен кто-то, кто мог бы передать преступников в правильные руки. 

— Стайлз, — протянул тот, кого назвали Магнусом. — Что ж, отрадно знать, что в момент опасности ты все еще готов обратиться именно ко мне. Я готов их принять и доставить в Институт.

— Ты Магнус Бейн, — нахмурился Крис, вклиниваясь в их беседу.

— А тебя я не знаю, охотник, — высокомерно отозвался тот. 

Дерек встрепенулся — Стайлз почувствовал движение рядом с собой. Скотт едва ли понимал, что происходит, но помалкивал. Эллисон держала охотников на прицеле, но и ее удивление Стайлз чувствовал кожей. 

Наверное, им и впрямь тяжело было связать безобидного Стайлза, колдующего по мелочи и только по нужде, с ярким, как тропическая птица, Магнусом Бейном, которого окружали многообразные сплетни.

Но это было не важно. Самое главное, самое значимое, самое... болезненное заключалось в том, что Стайлз почти слышал лихорадочно мечущиеся мысли Дерека. Слышал его хриплое дыхание, чувствовал его тепло. 

Он был весь пыльный, куртку можно было выбрасывать, на лице запеклась кровь — своя или чужая, Стайлз не знал. У него не было возможности его как следует рассмотреть, но даже теперь он видел, каким загорелым и изможденным он выглядел.

И — да. В густой короткой бороде блестели первые серебряные нити. Стайлз сглотнул, отводя от него взгляд, и снова уставился на Магнуса Бейна, верховного мага Бруклина. 

Того, кто не побоялся связать свою жизнь со смертным охотником, если верить доходившим до него слухам. 

— Что ж, — вдруг легкомысленно хлопнул в ладоши Магнус. — Я готов принимать дорогих гостей.

— Я иду с ними в комплекте, — вставил Крис, спокойно изучая его лицо. — Кто-то должен сопровождать их в Институт. Я не особенно доверяю нежити. Без обид.

— Какие тут могут быть обиды, — тонко усмехнулся Магнус. — Учитывая, что ты окружен оборотнями и магом. Что ж, я согласен. Проходите через портал. Александр придет с минуты на минуту. И... Стайлз?

— Я тут, — утомленно отозвался тот.

Запястье пульсировало тупой неутихающей болью. То, что он был магом, не наделяло его возможностью сращивать кости. Сосредоточиться стало гораздо сложнее, на висках выступила испарина, пощипывая в тех местах, где были ссадины. 

— Я рад тебя видеть спустя столько лет, — внимательно посмотрев на него, сообщил Магнус. — А теперь — не трать силы понапрасну. Я позабочусь об этих охотниках. И не пропадай.

Крис переглянулся с Эллисон, и та кивнула. Они вдвоем встали по обе стороны от пленных, вздернули их на ноги и пошли к сияющей сфере, которая вспыхнула и поглотила их.

Стайлз пошатнулся и привалился к плечу Дерека. Теперь они остались втроем, и стало очень тихо.

Дерек вздрогнул, но поддержал его, не позволив упасть. Его хватка была бережной и крепкой, сердце билось ровно, словно ничего не произошло. Скотт неловко кашлянул, переступая с ноги на ногу, и преувеличенно бодро сказал:

— Не знаю, как вы, а я бы с удовольствием выбрался отсюда на свежий воздух. 

***

 

Ноа выслушивал его рассказ о случившемся с усталым, враз постаревшим лицом. Когда Стайлз закончил, поглаживая свеженький гипс на запястье, он уронил лицо в ладони и долго сидел, не говоря ни слова.

Стайлзу было безумно стыдно, что он снова довел его до такого состояния. Сидящий рядом с ним Дерек не добавлял уверенности, потому что с ним тоже было не понять, как он воспринял новости о том, что Стайлз маг. Его это как будто не волновало вовсе, однако напряжение между ними никуда не делось, недосказанность парила в воздухе, обещая скорые разборы полетов.

Разборов полетов Стайлз не хотел. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас было нужно лечь лицом в подушку и проспать примерно вечность. Его вело от принятых таблеток, рука болела, кожу на лбу стянуло из-за ссадины, и...

— Никогда больше, — выговорил Ноа, тяжело выдыхая. — Больше никогда в жизни не смей так рисковать. 

— Это моя вина, сэр, — впервые подал голос Дерек. — Я... они пришли за мной. Если бы я не привел их к вашему дому...

— Что ты делал у нашего дома? — спросил Ноа таким тоном, будто ему уже все равно. — Впрочем, нет, не отвечай, я не желаю знать.

— Хотел поговорить, — смущенно пробормотал Дерек. — Но... не решился. Если вы собираетесь меня наказать, я...

Ноа махнул рукой.

— Выметайтесь из управления. Оба. И передайте Пэрришу, что мне нужны пончики. И сладкий кофе. Очень крепкий. И китайская еда.

— Эй! — приподнялся Стайлз.

— Я все принесу! — крикнул из-за двери бодрый голос Пэрриша.

— Считай это своим наказанием, Стайлз, — пристально посмотрел на него Ноа. — Вот до чего ты меня доводишь. А вечером я закажу на дом пиццу с двойной сырной корочкой, и тебе не достанется ни кусочка.

Они с Дереком вышли из полицейского управления под мягкие лучи солнца. Взамен адского пекла на город опустилась приятное вечернее тепло, в ясном, без единого облачка, небе чертил белую линию самолет. 

— Мне стоит озвучивать очевидное? — поинтересовался Стайлз нервно. — О том, что нам надо много о чем поговорить. О Магнусе Бейне. Обо мне. О... о нас.

Дерек задумчиво качнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли наоборот, и Стайлз не стал допытываться. Теперь, в дневном свете, он мог рассмотреть Дерека гораздо лучше — и да, тот выглядел уставшим. Серебристые нити в короткой бороде не были игрой воображения, тонкие лучики морщин у глаз тоже ему не показались. За эти четыре года он изменился, но едва ли в худшую сторону.

Вообще-то, Дереку даже шло быть таким — повзрослевшим, чуть утомленным, смягчившимся и... господи, как же Стайлз по нему соскучился. 

Просто невыносимо. Интересно, мучился ли Магнус, когда раздумывал, связывать ли себя со смертным? 

Глядя на Дерека, Стайлз постепенно осознавал, что он не стал бы и думать. Ответ и так лежал на поверхности.

Они стояли возле полицейской парковки и молча смотрели, как садится солнце и зажигаются первые фонари. Вокруг было необычайно тихо, лишь гудели автомобили и перекрикивалась стайка прошедших мимо подростков. 

Из-за таблеток рука почти не болела, и Стайлз потер шершавый гипс. С пальцев сорвались искры, выдавая его волнение.

— Твоя магия сможет заделать дыру в стене лофта? — неожиданно поинтересовался Дерек, глядя, как гипс попеременно стал красным, желтым и зеленым.

И от этого вопроса, спокойного, деловитого, заданного с искренним любопытством, Стайлза вдруг отпустило. Он фыркнул и толкнул Дерека здоровым плечом, чувствуя тепло чужого тела. Дерек обхватил его за плечо одной рукой и осторожно сжал, не позволяя отстраниться. Стайлз и не собирался.

— А ты обещаешь выключить звук на телефоне, когда в следующий раз придешь меня спасать?

Судя по поджавшимся губам, Дерек пытался не улыбнуться.

«Что ж, уже неплохо», — подумал Стайлз. 

Это могло стать отличным началом для чего-то большего.


End file.
